


【哈梅】所以，你还在爱着他吗-4

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：哈维×梅西前后没意义狗血且无聊无妻无子除了哈梅外也可能有其他人×梅西的剧情出现本章兔梅车，注意避雷，没了~
Relationships: Arthur Melo/Lionel Messi, Xavi Hernández/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 1





	【哈梅】所以，你还在爱着他吗-4

哈维身上一直有一种很好闻的味道，干净温暖的木质香气，氤氲在发根和耳后，以及每一件他的常用物品里。  
曾经这本笔记最受哈维的「宠幸」，洋洋洒洒一整册，都是梅西相关，反复记载，反复修改，细致无声的周到。  
但要愣说这本笔记上还有哈维的味道，连他自己都觉得是扯淡，可这样扯淡的幻觉就是发生了，隐隐约约，藏在每一张陈旧的纸张里，随着每一次的翻动，跟着弹起的纸粉扩散在空气里。  
小国王踢掉了鞋子抱着它蜷在车子的后座上，飞速后退的路灯拉长成一道道绚丽的光线，笔记本早就磨破的尖角还是硌得他胸口发疼。  
车子漫无目的地又转了两个弯，熟悉的街景也慢慢在夜色里陌生起来，驾驶位的人打破了沉默：“里奥，我们接下来去哪儿？”  
抬起的视线在后视镜里短暂地碰撞，多奇怪，拿着足坛顶薪的球王先生，竟然无端生出了一点儿「无家可归」的飘摇来。  
“你有什么好建议？”  
“那，要不要来我家喝一杯”，没等待答案，开着车的人声音里带着清朗的笑意，在下一个路口调了头，车载音乐的声音渐强，节奏激烈的电子舞曲让沉寂的空间慢慢躁动起来，夹在葡语歌词里的声音半是玩笑，半是邀请：“只有性，我保证——没有其他任何不道德的东西。”

年轻的中场新援有一双橄榄色的眼睛，昏黄的灯光下，泛着幽幽的绿光，让这个平素看上去像个食草动物的巴西人一反常态地富有攻击性。  
阿图尔真的给了梅西一杯酒，陈年的卡莎萨酒有金黄的酒体，蔷薇木的贮藏赋予它甘辛的香料和烘烤气息，透明子弹杯握在年轻人的手里摇摇晃晃，凑到他的唇边，闻起来的十分甜蜜变成了喉管里的十分火辣。  
酒液就像冰凉的火苗沿着嘴唇舌尖食管，一路烧到胃底，鼻息翕动，剧烈喘息，血液仿佛被酒精完全置换，耳边血流声急促，梅西却觉得自己没有得到一分的氧气。  
仿佛一个让人窒息的吻。  
他睁开眼，眼前人就带上了点儿模糊的光晕，下垂的眉眼里莫名有了一种欲语还休的意味。  
“就在这儿开始吗？”烈酒灼过的声音泛着些微的沙哑，或许和酒精有关，但他心底其实确认这毫无关联，没有期待，也并不抗拒。  
年轻的巴西人比想象中状态更松弛，哦，巴西人，他早该想到的，奔放热烈的巴西人怎么会因为这种场景感到害羞。  
一双手捏上了他的肩膀，梅西条件反射般地绷紧了自己，又在那些轻轻的按摩当中放松下来，阿图尔在他背后，年轻人身体的温热让酒精在血液中流转得更充分：“你需要放松，里奥。”

巴西人的公寓不大，闯荡五大联赛第一个赛季的年轻人哪里住得起什么好房子，可偏生有一张过分柔软的大床，高支数的棉质床单配上柔软的羊毛毯，还有搵在他背后的带着精油香气的掌心。  
阿图尔没开灯，卧室里只有三五支大大小小的香薰蜡烛扩散着热度和微弱的光亮，客厅的音响里有隐隐约约的提琴声响，婉转低回。  
紧绷的骨肉在轻轻的按压下慢慢舒缓了下来，光线昏暗，那双浸着油脂的手从背后来到他的双腿。  
“凉。”梅西躲了一下。  
巴西青年的掌心明明一直滚烫，可落在他小腿上的时候，忽然降了温。  
阿图尔从善如流地松开了手，玫瑰精油的味道经过掌心快速的摩擦发散出更为热烈的香气，才重新按压回了他的腿上。  
“你得原谅我，里奥”，年轻人轻快的语调里带着柔软赧然的笑意：“D10S的左腿在我手里，我也是会紧张的。”  
“紧张什么？”  
“如果梅西是一种真实的客观存在，搞不好奥特曼也是真的啊！”  
巴萨的国王笑得把脸埋进了堆起的枕头里，竟没注意到身后的人何时靠得那么近，一个蜻蜓点水般的吻落在他拱起的后颈上，燃烧的烛心发出一声跳动的裂响：“现在你足够放松了么，球王先生？”  
梅西撑起了身体，周遭太暗，连阿图尔的轮廓都模糊了起来：“我想我可……”  
“Não”，棕色皮肤的青年笑着打断了他，那双重新滚烫的手越过了他的肩背收紧，密实的拥抱让青年的呼吸如有实质地压在了他的唇上：“不用回答我，我只是帮你找了个借口，里奥。”

所以，一个吻。  
和那杯卡莎萨酒的感受不谋而合。

梅西被压回到那堆柔软的织物里，周遭的枕头和毛毯把两人以外的空间填满。阿图尔的吻技很棒，寻欢作乐是巴西人刻印在骨子里不可磨灭的风流天赋，但事实上，在见到活的梅西以前，他从来没怀疑过自己的性取向，却又在被欢迎拥抱的一瞬间，那些热烈的崇拜和爱欲就再也分不清楚。

“所以爱就是爱，无关哪一种。”

耳边的絮语低喃只会火上浇油。  
精油带来的玫瑰香气在躯体与躯体的磨蹭中升温蒸腾，仅剩的碍事的布料也在无暇喘息的深吻当中被剥下.  
或许梅西是一只猫？  
巴西人的脑子里无端端冒出了这句猜想，怀里的身体滚烫柔软却又充满肌肉力量，「皮毛」雪白在暗夜中熠熠发光，那些情欲被勾起的喘息和低吟也像只发春的猫一样尖锐细碎。  
他压着巴萨的国王，这感觉比想象更好，手指划过那些皮肤的时候，连肤色强烈的对比都陡生情色。  
哦，猫咪。  
所以他像是在给猫咪舔毛一样，细致地舔舐过梅西颈边每一根搏动的血脉，球王先生给予他的反抗如此捉襟见肘，弹动的腰腹只能让进入的欲望更加深重。

高潮像梦境一样绮丽，最后的时刻，梅西只记得后颈火辣辣的一抹疼，来自巴西的青年咬着他的脖子把他送上了浪潮的顶点，浓烈的大马士革玫瑰终于洗刷掉了他幻觉里那股若有若无的乌木香。

“我上一次说喜欢你，那不是真的。”  
差点跌入沉梦的小国王又被细碎的亲吻唤醒，他艰难地睁开眼，面前有着湿润绿眼睛的青年温柔得不可思议。  
“喜欢的程度太浅了，可我又不敢告诉你我爱你。”

“你有没有闻到什么味道？”  
绿眼睛的青年抖开了那本笔记陈旧的纸页，像是看清了什么东西，又克制地迅速合上，下坠的眉眼总带着不可名状的情绪：“好像是有一股发了霉的味道。”  
发了霉啊。  
梅西笑了笑。  
“那，可能就是发霉了吧。”


End file.
